


Rodeo Songs

by JoxersPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Kids, Poems, Singing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3089936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoxersPrincess/pseuds/JoxersPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby Singer gives Kodi Winchester a country love song Dean Winchester wrote years and years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rodeo Songs

“I am gonna need to see that dry wall tomorrow,” said Kodi, chewing on the eraser of a pencil after drumming it for a few moments on a yellow legal pad. Sammy pushed his black car across the motel’s table, across Kodi’s blueprints. She caught it before it fell off of the table. She sat next to her son, the only son between her and Dean, named after Dean’s brother. “Sammy, please don’t drive your vroom vroom on my blueprints.”

Sammy took the car and started to make invisible roads in the air. “Vroom! Vroom! Vroom! Vroom!” Kodi watched him as he ran about into the conjoined, equally as dingy room. He was so much like his father and less like his namesake.

She chortled. Dean came into the door and sat down a bottle of wine on top of the blueprints. The liquid splashed against the sides of the bottle, babbling a song only drunks knew the words too. Kodi worked to restoring abandoned buildings. “Have a good night of killing wicked ickies, dear?” she giggled.

He kissed Kodi. “Kicked a bunch of demon ass! May they rot in Hell!” Dean cheered. She could tell her was tired.

“I got something that will cheer you up,” said Kodi. Dean’s face went pale, turned a nasty shade of sick. He knew the next words to crawl off her lips were to be: “I’m pregnant.” Dean could smell those two miserable words. They had three kids and moved motel to motel. The Impala was becoming quite the cramped little car. She waved a slip of paper in front of him.

“Bobby gave this to me.” Scrawled across the top it said I Didn’t Know I Loved Ya and in the top corner, it read Dean Winchester. “It was quite the hoot.” Kodi’s face twisted in a fit of laughter.

“Oh, now I’m embarrassed.”

“I didn’t know you wrote country love songs. Bobby said he has trunks filled with these things,” said Kodi.

“I wrote this stuff years ago!” breathed Dean. Holding this song felt like being with an old childhood friend. The paper was fragrant with the smell of a different time.

She knew this request was ridiculous to ask but she could not stop herself. “You should sing one to me sometime,” Kodi hinted. “You can no longer deprive me, your wife, Mrs. Dean Winchester of your songs!”


End file.
